MetsubouJinrai ForceRiser
|-| Opened= |name=MetsubouJinrai ForceRiser |type=Transformation Device Driver |user=Kamen Rider Horobi Kamen Rider Jin Kamen Rider Ikazuchi Kamen Rider 001 |season=Kamen Rider Zero-One |firstepisode=The Bus Guide Saw It! Anna's Truth |lastepisode=TBA |numberofepisodes= TBA (Zero-One) }} The is the personal transformation device of Kamen Rider Horobi, Kamen Rider Jin, and Kamen Rider Ikazuchi. It is also used by Kamen Rider 001. Design The MetsubouJinrai ForceRiser is composed of the following parts: * - The high-speed molding machine. Located on the silver section of the Riser. It creates various equipment based on the data sent from the Rise Loader, and implements it to the wearer. * - The safeguard mechanism. When a Progrise Key is loaded, it is fixed with strong pressure to prevent it from falling out during combat. * - The powerful silver restraint at the base of the Expanded Jack that keeps it in place. It looks like a pair of fabric cords. It is released when the Force Executor activates, causing any Progrise Key to be forcibly opened. * - A built-in device used to read Progrise Keys. It reads the inserted Key's Rider Model, and sends the to data to the Boost Regulator. It then sends the enhanced data back from the Rise Regulator to the Rider's bodysuit. * - The yellow trigger. The Progrise Key is forcibly opened by pulling the Force Executor, allowing the user to ForceRise (transform). Once transformed, the finisher is activated by pushing the Force Executor in, returning the Expanded Jack to its closed state, and pulling it again. * - The control device. Located in the yellow part in the centre of the Metsubojinrai ForceRiser. In addition to normal operation, various problems caused by forcing a connection to an inserted Progrise Key are controlled via a unique protocol. In addition, it boosts the data of the Rider Model to the limit and sends it into an overloaded state. This makes it is possible to execute ForceRise and enhances the parts of each body part to reach maximum ability, despite the unstable transformation. * - The expansion mechanism. When the Force Executor is pulled, the Limit Anchor is released, allowing the Expanded Jack to spring open. This forcibly expands an unauthorized Progrise Key in the process. Pushing the Force Executor in returns the Expanded Jack to its closed state. The Progrise Key can then be removed to cancel the transformation. * - The belt strap. It has a built-in cable that binds the MetsubouJinrai ForceRiser to the wearer to transmit energy and information. After the transformation is completed, it serves as the source of the bodysuit's which branch out to every part of the body. The Restraint Band features spikes that are similar to the ZetsumeRiser's and on Jin's ForceRiser are modified to reprogram HumaGear users. Functionality Transformation An unauthorised Progrise Key is activated and inserted while closed into the ForceRiser. To initiate transformation, the user pulls the Force Executor, forcibly opening the Progrise Key. A colorless version of the Progrise Key's Rider Model materializes and envelops the user before breaking apart into armor pieces, revealing the Rider's undersuit beneath. Finally, the Restraint Cables attach the armor parts to the Rider, completing the transformation. Pushing the Force Executor in to return the Expanded Jack to its closed state and removing the Progrise Key cancels the transformation. Transformation is also possible with Zetsumerise Keys. The transformation process causes a notable amount of pain to the user, as seen with Jin's first transformation. However, the user's body seems to become accustomed to the pain over time. Thus, Horobi appears to suffer no adverse effects due to using the ForceRiser for at least 15 years and Jin gradually shows less discomfort after each successive transformation. In addition to the transformation process itself, a human user's body experiences a significant amount of strain while transformed. Finisher To activate a finisher, the user must push the Force Executor in, returning the Expanded Jack to its closed state, and pull it again. Users (chronological order) Behind The Scenes The MetsubouJinrai ForceRiser is voiced by both Maynard Plant and Blaise Plant, brothers who are both members of the band . Notes *The ForceRiser's method of forcibly opening the inserted Progrise Key is similar to Isamu Fuwa's transformation into Kamen Rider Vulcan, though ironically, his driver will authorize his transformation regardless. *The Thorn Connectors on the waistband that have the ability to corrupt a HumaGear's protocols are similar to those found on the ZetsumeRiser. **This, combined with the fact the ZetsumeRiser is made cheaply in large numbers and also forcibly bypasses the protections on the Zetsumerise Keys, may mean that the ZetsumeRiser is based on the ForceRiser. *Unlike the transformation gear of Zero-One/A.I.M.S. or the ZetsumeRiser, the ForceRiser can utilize either Progrise Keys or Zetsumerise Keys. Appearances * Kamen Rider Zero-One **Episode 4: I Saw The Bus Guide! Anna's Truth **Episode 6: I Want to Hear Your Voice **Episode 7: I am a Hot-Blooded HumaGear Teacher! **Episode 8: The Beginning of Destruction From Here **Episode 9: I'll Take Care of Your Life **Episode 10: I am an Actor, Shinya Owada **Episode 11: Don't Stop the Camera, Stop Him! **Episode 12: The Famous Detective is Coming **Episode 13: I Work as the President's Secretary **Episode 14: We are the Astronaut Brothers! **Episode 15: The End of Each **''Kamen Rider: Reiwa The First Generation'' Category:Transformation Gear Category:Arsenal (Zero-One) Category:MetsubouJinrai.net